Devil to blackmail
by Tashenka
Summary: A decent piece of blackmail is had to get...  Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything about Eyeshield 21; this is just a fanfiction.

It was getting late. Hiruma was sitting in the clubhouse (as usual) filing the manager's data on today's practice into his laptop. The air felt thick as it was incredibly hot for this time of year. He sighed in defeat. The practice went so fucking well today; there was absolutely no need to shout not even once; however, that didn't stop him from doing so. The damn team was so motivated; they trained like crazy, and all of them had that glint in their eyes that showed how victory driven they were.

The damn pipsqueak was at his best today as well. Hiruma mused that it must be because they were facing Ojou again. It was just a friendly game, a sparing of sort, but on tweed's mind there was only rivalry towards their ace, Shin. It was fascinating that their drive to surpass one another came with mutual understanding, and somehow they kept pushing one another to do better, to work harder or something messed up like that. Why is he wasting his time thinking about shit like that anyway? Fuck, he must be more tired than he thought he was.

_Sweep, sweep, sweep_… Oh yeah, he wasn't alone. The damn manager was here somewhere doing something unnecessary again; the way she kept herself busy with silly things never creased to amaze him. At times, the clubroom gave off a hospital vibe, being almost completely sterile. Stupid woman, she practically started cleaning the very moment she handed him today's data. It looked just fine - the clubroom that is - but nooo… she just had to find something to do to annoy him further. Though, as much as he hated her constant cleaning, he found himself surprisingly enjoying the sour citrus odor of that cleaning crap she used. Truthfully, it was refreshing and kind of relaxing, but only compared to the sweaty jerseys and stinky overheated socks stench that hung in the air after every practice, only because of that. The shower stopped running, so he figured one of the idiots was still there; probably some bastard too shy to use shower room until everyone else was gone… The monkey maybe… Who fucking cares; he really was too tired to be thinking about trivial things like that.

Closing his laptop and gathering his shit, he enjoyed a light breeze that found its way into the open clubroom as he stretched and ruffled trough his hair a bit, deciding it was time to head towards the sorry excuse he called home and finally get some rest.

"Yaaa! Sena! You are so funny!"

The fuck? Oh, the damn cheerleader (and obviously Sena) was still here as well. His ears twitched a bit locating the annoying giggles. Wait a sec… is it from the locker room or the fucking showers? Well either way, he grabbed his Devil handbook grinning evilly while flipping trough the pages until he found a section listed under "Fucking skates." He scrabbled his blackmail entry quickly as his grin kept widening "April, 2nd year after the Christmas Bowl – One known as Taki Suzuna - found in the close proximity of men shower room. Ya-Ha!" He only had a one thought on his mind "Evidence get!" as he grabbed his mobile and headed on his mission.

All of the sudden, there was the strong jab of stick between his ribs, and he stumbled backwards from the force of the impact. The fucking manager had caught him off guard; he hadn't even realized she was in the room. A bump quickly followed, _quite the tactical one_; which he, once again, did not expect, and he found himself pushed out of the clubhouse, facing the newest version of the ultimate guardian mother-hen glare coming his way. Mamori slowly walked up to him, angrily clutching the broom tighter and tighter while the other hand was held in front of his face: index finger raised threateningly. She voiced quietly (not to alert the two in the room nearby) but dangerously, "Leave them alone!"

Hiruma chewed his gum amusedly and blew a bubble not believing the fact he had no weapons whatsoever on him. He watched Mamori pause a little, trying not to let her emotions run wild _and beat the life out of him for trying to get blackmail on her little friends_, and then she continued, her voice softening with a dose of worry, "Sena was upset today, after the practice… You know how he gets when Shin is involved. Suzuna just tried to cheer him up a bit."

His eyebrows frowned a bit, but a smirk found its way to his features as he leaned towards her, invading her personal space so very much to look her right in the eyes. He voiced his simple deduction huskily, "And cheering someone in the showers is something you approve of, miss discipline comity… Did I understand that right?" His smirk split into a hellish grin watching as Mamori stood there, paralyzed with a face that could challenge a fucking tomato with that particular shade of red.

There was a flash, and both of them turned their heads its direction only to see Suzuna standing there with her mobile phone and a damn Cheshire Cat smile (that could not even begin to challenge Hiruma's) as she snickered "Yaaa, You-nii! How much is this picture worth, I wonder?" she laughed at their facial expressions continuing smugfully. "What do you think Sena?" Sena was frozen with fear as he realized situation he accidentally stepped into by exiting the clubroom.

To say Hiruma was pissed off would be an understatement; to say he felt proud of Suzuna for trying to blackmail the devil himself would be unTRUE, but he stuck with his anger and his eyes kept narrowing; he walked frighteningly, slow, towards the cheerleader. The look on damn pipsqueak's face was a cure for his sore eyes and the sight of a pale and surprisingly mute cheerleader was absolutely trilling. But, then came a tug, a hand on one of his cheeks, and a soft, warm kiss _it seemed_ on his other, so he stopped his trajectory.

His eyebrows rose at the contact but then frowned in confusion. He looked at Sena whose jaw had dropped, then to Suzuna, whose eyes were wide, and then at manager's back _since damn cunning girl had obviously distracted him long enough to step in front of him_.

The fucking woman had her hand on her hip and her other was stretched towards Suzuna as she said warned scoldingly, "Now, now, Suzuna, that wasn't a very nice thing to do. Hand it over. Please."

Suzuna was about to yell, "No way!" but the mobile wasn't in her hand anymore.

She heard, "Thank you, Sena! Now, how does this model work?"

When Mamori fiddled with the device (longer than necessary), Suzuna wanted to cry out and yell, "This wasn't fair." But Sena grabbed her hand, and she lost her resolve seeing the look of horror on Sena's face unlike any she had seen before. Hiruma stood there apparently forgotten as Mamori handed Suzuna's mobile and walked back into clubroom to gather her things.

"Suzuna, you really shouldn't try to blackmail people. Be a good girl, ne?" she said as she passed by them and waived them a cheerful goodbye as if nothing had ever happened.

Omake

Sena was standing there waiting for a very disappointed Suzuna to get her things as Hiruma ironically tried to let his presence known: "Kekeke!"

"Hie!" Sena jumped away terrified realizing the devil was still standing there.

"Well damn pipsqueak, I never would have thought you would take my side over the damn skates."

"Hiruma sempai, I'm not sure that I understand what you mean… I was trying to protect Suzuna," Sena explained but it oddly seemed to him that Hiruma didn't quite get it. "Mamo-nee smiled, and she said please," he explained unsurely, but Hiruma still looked at him blankly.

"She doesn't smile when she's angry, you know that… And that 'please' was no please at all… it was more like 'or else.'

Hiruma blew a bubble urging Sena to go on. "In Mamo-ne's eyes, somehow, this time, you were getting bullied… and, surprisingly, Suzuna was the bully and… I've known Mamo-nechan long enough to know exactly what she does with bullies after that kind of smile and that particular please…" Sena shook in fright not daring to finish the story.

"You are an idiot." Hiruma stated as he threw the clubhouse key to Sena. "Don't forget to lock up before you fucking leave." And with that he turned away heading for the exit.

"Idiots, all of them are stupid idiots," Hiruma thought as he exited Deimon's gates. He must be an idiot too for itching to find out what exactly the damn manager does do with bullies to provoke such fear in the pipsqueak. He was never able to cause that high level of terror in him… damn!

**A/N**: I did this fic for a Hiruma_x_Mamori challenge on LiveJournal so go check it out if you'd like to participate.

I need to credit awesome people who found some time to beta this for me:

TeenageCrisis is simply amassing person and has a way of twisting my words to make them sound much better so if you are a HiruMamo fan go read her sweet story called "A Dangerous Addiction" immediately!

Jisa is the fastest and most thorough person I've had the opportunity to work with; nothing escapes her scanner and her comments always help me a lot!


End file.
